yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Miyu
Saki Miyu is one of the female students at Akademi High School. Appearance Saki Miyu wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has cyan colored hair that she wears in two long pigtails. Her eyes are also cyan. She has fair skin and the second largest bust size in the game. She resembles Witness-chan in hair style and in persona. Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Saki Miyu will enter the school ground third in line on the right to school. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she will walk to the first floor hallway, in the middle, to gossip. Saki will walk into classroom 3-1, start class at 8:30 AM, and leave to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. On Monday at 1:00 PM, Saki will talk with Kokona about domestic abuse on the rooftop. You can listen in on the conversation, but Saki and Kokona will be very upset if you interrupt it. This is the only special event she has. During the rest of the week, she gossips with her group during lunch. Saki walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go down to her locker and later linger there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home. Personality Saki is part of the school's Computer Club. Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Coward. During lunch at the rooftop, she will talk with Kokona Haruka about abuse. Saki is a compassionate and understanding friend and will only show concern for Kokona. She may be a bit lewd, as for Miyu's task is to retrieve a bra that she lost. Saki seems very embarrassed about the bra, and will never reveal why it went missing. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652673365228937216 If Saki hears about Kokona's compensated dating, she will be surprised. It is never shown for her to go and care for Kokona when she gets bullied, so it's possible that Saki isn't the great friend she made herself out to be. Task If you ask Saki Miyu to complete a task for her, she will ask you to find her bra. The bra is cyan, like her hair and eyes. When you retrieve her bra, she will become your friend. She is the only student who you are able to befriend. Relationships Kokona Haruka According to her Student Profile, Kokona Haruka is Saki's best friend and closest confident. Kokona is willing to discuss personal matters with her, as such with the rooftop conversation about domestic abuse on Monday. When you talk about Kokona's compensated dating on the Internet, Saki Miyu will be confused and distraught. Since she might still bully Kokona, she doesn't seem that loyal after all. Quotes Trivia *Saki may or may not remain in the game for she is not a true character and just a test dummy for debugging. If she does remain, she may undergo heavy change. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657602798494683136 *She is voiced by Hayden Daviau-Hunt. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656186449545433090 *Her name is a reference to the most popular female Japanese name in 2012, 9th most popular being Saki, 10th most popular being Miyu. This has been proven by YandereDev on his Twitter page. *When YandereDev was struggling to find hairstyles that he could create by duplicating and changing the size of a ponytail, the last idea that he came up with was "two long twin tails". He made them cyan because they reminded him of Miku. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654158909939187712 *In older versions of the game, Saki Miyu's name was Tsumugi Kotobuki and Azu Naka. *She has the second largest bust size in the game, the first being Kokona Haruka. *She used to be the only student that could be kidnapped and tortured as of the October 18th, 2015 Build. Now it is all students once your Seduction Level is 4 or 5 from the November 1st, 2015 Update. *Her counterpart is Sora Sosuke. *She is the first NPC in the game to be able to kill someone. She is also the second NPC who is capable of committing suicide after Kokona Haruka. *There is a Hair Style Yandere Chan Can have that resembles hers Gallery FullyInsaneSaki.png|Saki awaiting your torture. WOWWOWWOWbetter.png|An insane Saki FriendSaki.png|Saki as a friend on your phone Supersakitask.png YellowMiku.png|Miyu in Uniform #3 CoweringMiyu.png|Paranoid Miyu DKSaki.png|Saki in DK mode Miyuatlocker.png|Miyu standing by her locker TerrifiedMiyu.png|Terrified Miyu BlueSaki.png|Saki in Uniform #2 Sakibra.png|Saki's bra KidnappedSaki.png|Kidnapped Miyu Screen Shot 2015-07-27 at 8.51.34 AM.png Miyuunderwear.png|Miyu's underwear Dying saki miyu.png|Killed Miyu SkeletonMiku.png|Skeleton Miyu Class_3-1_Visitor's_Viewbetter.jpg|Saki Miyu in the middle of class Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Students Category:Computer (Club) Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Interactable Category:Akademi High Students Category:Killable